


说爱

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	说爱

01

烟酒的味道充满着屋子，张九龄从一堆杂物中抬起头来，看着眼前这个背着书包浑身干净的男孩子。他的脸上还有眼泪，可怜兮兮的样子。

一瞬间张九龄被烦躁冲着头脑，他走上前，好笑地看着睁大眼睛看着自己的王九龙，吐了口烟：“我说没说过，叫你别跟着我？”

“我不跟着你，我自己来的。”王九龙放下书包，自己坐在张九龄的身旁，他犹豫了几秒，把张九龄嘴巴里的烟拿了过来，自己吸了两口。

被呛到不行，原来第一口烟吸进去是这样的感觉。

“怎么，还没被我睡够？”张九龄戏谑地看着王九龙，伸手摸向他的腰，把他从旁边拉到自己的腿上坐着。头抵着头，他和王九龙说，“我不会对你负责的。”

“我......知道。”王九龙把手搭在张九龄的肩膀上，让自己看起来很镇定。只是他来回飘忽的眼神，表露了他的不安。

就是个漂亮但是没见过世面的男孩子。

02

王九龙住进来之后，张九龄学会了简单的收拾，屋子里比以前整洁很多。他回家的路上多买了一点棒棒糖和牛奶。棒棒糖是给王九龙准备的，前一天晚上他把人压狠了，王九龙眼角挂着眼泪说自己好痛。痛要怎么办，吃点糖就好了。

牛奶也是买给王九龙的，虽然王九龙个头不矮，年龄摆在那里最起码还在长身体，张九龄还不想残害祖国的花朵。

翻完袋子里，张九龄发现他竟然没给自己买点什么东西。全部都是给王九龙买的，没有一点他自己的东西。他正在懊恼的时候，那个喜欢吃糖还要喝牛奶的男孩子顶着那一头鸡窝走过来。

甜蜜的拥抱包围着张九龄，王九龙身上的香味飘到张九龄身上去。张九龄抵了抵王九龙的胸口，让他放开。

“你去哪里了，我睁开眼你就不在屋子里了。”王九龙的脸埋在张九龄的肩窝里来回蹭了蹭，他从张九龄那里学会了好多，懂得去亲情人的耳朵，舔那柔柔软软的耳垂。

跟小狗一样。张九龄转过身，含住王九龙送过来的唇。他笑着去摸王九龙的胸口，看着王九龙的脸慢慢变红。小样，还和他学情场老手。

张九龄挑起王九龙的下巴，帮他把嘴上流连的银丝擦掉，笑道：“我出去一趟，顺道给你买吃的了，多喝点奶，那里才能流出水来。”

“那也没有奶水。”王九龙站在原地握住张九龄的手看了看桌子上面的棒棒糖和牛奶，都是他喜欢的。王九龙勾着唇，眼睛都发出了光亮。

“给我买这么多东西，你是不是喜欢我？”

喜欢个屁。张九龄轻轻呸了他一口，歪着头看着王九龙。他就是在回家的路上突然想了起来，心血来潮就给他买了。哪有那么多为什么，买个东西怎么就变成他喜欢王九龙了。

不知道王九龙从哪里来的打火机，也许是张九龄的，又或者是王九龙偷偷买的。他不像第一天来找张九龄那样，一口烟吸进去把自己呛得半死，他熟练地吞吐着烟圈，也学会了一口烟全都呼在张九龄的脸上。

烟雾缭绕之中张九龄使劲捏着王九龙的脸，舌头伸进王九龙的嘴巴里描绘着他的牙关，和他来一个热烈的吻。

一吻终了，王九龙看着张九龄，去亲了亲他的嘴角：“九龄，不然你喜欢我吧，我给你干一辈子行不行？”

“谈情，就别说爱。”

03

学好不容易，学坏那可就太简单了。张九龄不止一次闻到王九龙身上有陌生的香水味道，王九龙就穿了个简单的背心在他面前晃悠的时候还故意晃着屁股。

就当王九龙是故意引起张九龄的注意的吧。在王九龙不知道多少次晃荡到张九龄面前的时候，张九龄抓住了王九龙的手腕。

沙发晃动了两下，王九龙下意识地把腿盘上张九龄的腰，抓着张九龄的领口撤开他们之间的距离红着脸看着张九龄：“你要干嘛？”

“你在外面有别人了？”张九龄嗅了嗅王九龙身上的香味，弄得王九龙缩着脖子软下了身子挺起胸贴着他的身子，“和别人玩爽吗？”

“张九龄，你不是不喜欢我吗？”王九龙咬着唇有些恼怒地看着张九龄，他想要推开张九龄，下一秒直接被张九龄抓住了脚踝。没有润滑张九龄直接粗暴地撞了进去。

疼痛占了大半分，王九龙咬着张九龄的肩膀，眼泪从眼角里不听话地流了出来。张九龄没躲，任由王九龙咬着，他也没喊痛。

也许是王九龙自己都累了，松了口泪眼婆娑的看着张九龄：“你干嘛不躲，也不喊？”

“算了，小孩子不懂事，你咬就咬吧。”张九龄直接退了出来，他算不上生气，也算不上有快乐。他看着王九龙慢慢爬到他身上去抱着他，几乎是下意识的，就搂住他的腰。

王九龙没说话，只是去亲张九龄的嘴巴。张九龄躲了过去，伸手一摸摸到了血迹。是王九龙身上的，王九龙就像是没事人一样，捧着张九龄的脸。

像是在祈求张九龄爱他。

给王九龙买东西的那时候的躁意又来了，张九龄并不是随意想起来的。他一直放在心上，专门跑了好几条街给他买了棒棒糖和牛奶，花了他好多钱。

如果告诉王九龙，那些都是他特意去买的，那不就等于是打他脸吗？他说了，他一穷二白，长得好看也只让他落得了个坏男人的心肠。他会睡王九龙的，他也不会负责任的。

“我只会带坏你。”张九龄摸了摸王九龙的后脑勺，有些怜爱的，去捏了捏他的耳朵。

04

人去楼空的滋味张九龄不是没尝过。只是这一次是王九龙给他的，连封告别的信都没留。这种事情从来都是张九龄做的，现在换张九龄感受这样的滋味。

饭桌上还有王九龙撕了棒棒糖的包装纸。王九龙在这里住了不少的日子，张九龄早就习惯了王九龙咬着棒棒糖伸手向他索要一个拥抱。这时候他应该去冰箱里拿瓶牛奶出来，王九龙一天要喝很多瓶的。

只是现在，张九龄开了牛奶，没人喝。奶香味钻进鼻子里，张九龄张开嘴巴喝了一大口，只觉得甜腻。王九龙原来好这口，还真是个小屁孩子。

他其实不太了解王九龙。第一次遇见的时候王九龙就只拿他那双眼睛看着自己了，对视的时候会害羞微笑，露出来的那一排牙齿真白。于是稀里糊涂就上了床，稀里糊涂地再睁开眼，王九龙就说要和张九龄一起住。

再听到王九龙就是从朋友的口中。他们说王九龙算是个富二代，家里不缺什么钱，王九龙从小被宠到大，等着年纪一到了就找个谈婚论嫁的对象。一辈子过的都是顺心顺意的日子。

王九龙有婚嫁对象，张九龄并不意外。从第一天王九龙就在床上和张九龄说，他谁都不喜欢，就第一眼看见张九龄的时候想要跟在张九龄身后。张九龄去哪里，他就去哪里。

只可惜每一回张九龄都说他不要王九龙。

本来就是一场欢爱游戏，在张九龄心里不过就是和这样有钱人家的漂亮小公子胡闹睡了一阵子。在王九龙心里，张九龄也不过就是他尝试新鲜刺激的一场奇遇。

现在王九龙尝过了刺激，也该回去做他的富家公子去了，花天酒地，抱着姑娘说我喜欢你。

应该解脱了的张九龄并没有多开心，他听完朋友的话操起一瓶就来给自己灌了个大满。他皱着眉头捂着脸才让眼泪流了出来。

不是他在玩王九龙，这明显就是王九龙在玩他。

“你喜欢王九龙了？”朋友有些震惊地问张九龄。

“我不知道。”张九龄老老实实地回答，“我可能就是操惯了他，一时间舍不得吧。”

05

张九龄家的楼下就是公交站台，平时人来人往的，老会有人靠在道路分隔栏的栏杆上抽烟。三两朋友说着人生中不痛快的事情。本来没什么稀奇的，只是靠在栏杆上的那个漂亮男孩太过耀眼了。

戴着一顶帽子，拖着长长的带子，漂亮的男孩穿着简单清爽却价格不菲的T恤，背着背包手里夹着烟。张九龄应该早就看出来王九龙是有钱人家的孩子的，手指间干干净净的，那些衣服的牌子张九龄有的连见都没见过。

拿走了夹在手里的烟，张九龄自己叼着吸了两口。他知道王九龙转过头来在看他，但是他稳住了心情，没回头看王九龙。

他知道王九龙也许想要说什么，但是他不给王九龙这个机会。他先开口：“公交，不像是你这种人会去坐的，怎么了，随便溜达到这里来的吗？”

“我......”

“身体不痛了吧，还好吗？”

夜间的霓虹和所有车灯的灯光把整条路照得灯火辉煌，王九龙不乐意看。他只看向张九龄，看着他皱着眉头咬着自己点起来的烟，张九龄说，你抽的都是什么玩意儿，我不习惯。

“我不喜欢他们给我安排的对象，我和家里闹翻了。”王九龙还没说完，就被张九龄粗暴打断。

“我说过了，你自己的事和我没什么关系。”

“张九龄，我就想问你，你到底喜不喜欢我？”

王九龙的眼睛漂亮，张九龄一开始就是被这双眼睛勾住的。他现在透过这双漂亮的眼睛，看见了自己的心虚。他带坏了王九龙，他带着王九龙抽烟，和男人睡觉，现在王九龙又学会了和家里闹翻跑出来。

就这样还不算，王九龙甚至学会了抓住张九龄的心问张九龄到底喜不喜欢他。

该回答吗，回答王九龙是不是喜欢，到底爱不爱的问题。要让王九龙回到自己的那几十平的破房子里去，每天住在一起吗？

这样没什么意思的穷苦日子，是张九龄能给王九龙的全部了。虽然苦，但是张九龄过得也挺惬意爽快的。这种苦，等王九龙那股喜欢刺激的新鲜劲头过去了，他还会吃下去吗？

“偷跑出来的，算离家出走你知不知道？”张九龄灭了烟，抬起头来看着王九龙，“你从我这里什么好的都没学会，坏的倒是学了不少啊。”

王九龙双手插兜，在和张九龄对视的时候露出浅浅的笑来。他真是个漂亮的男孩子，哪怕学会了抽烟，离家出走，可他依旧是个漂亮好看的男孩子。

“九龄，今儿个是七夕，马上就过十二点了。”王九龙掏出手机来冲着张九龄晃了晃。

“七夕和我有屁关系。”张九龄不买他的账，只是在一旁看着王九龙打字。

是一行小字，五个字和一个表情符号。张九龄看了，不禁勾起嘴角。王九龙就是个小孩子，怎么样都是。七夕的最后一分钟里，王九龙发了五个字，快乐一分钟。最后的表情打出了一个心。

“行了，一分钟过去了。我屋子里还有几瓶牛奶和没吃完的棒棒糖，要上楼吗？”

张九龄拍了拍王九龙的屁股转过身走了，临走之前还不忘告诉王九龙，去多买一些计生产品。

“是那种尺寸的套子，你应该没忘记吧？”

看着王九龙通红的脸颊，张九龄插着兜挑着眉，叫王九龙快点跟上。

和纯情少男说话，就是有一点不好，动不动就脸红害羞。像是第一次做一样。

这一回，算是张九龄先开口，捏着王九龙的脸对他说：“我爱你。”

Fin


End file.
